


Take Your Kid to Work Day

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, family fic, mulder and scully are parents, mulder is a proud dad, william has an alien onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder brings baby William to work.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	Take Your Kid to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr.

Yet again they’re the talk of the Hoover building. It’s the annual Take Your Kids to Work day and for once, Mulder has got the memo. He’s exchanged his stay-at-home-dad-sweatpants for a hot-agent-in-Armani look and Scully is not the only one eyeing him in awe.

His look, his smile and most of all the cute, chubby-cheeked, drooling baby strapped to his chest in a Baby Bjorn makes every person, male and female, turn their heads. She watches other agents flock to Mulder’s side, awwing and cooing at their baby. They touch his tiny socked feet, tickling him. 

William, much like his father, enjoys the attention. He’s used to being fawned over. Whether it’s her, Mulder, her mother, the Gunmen, Skinner or Monica. Their son has an army of people who love and adore him. Right now, it looks like he’s recruiting new blood.

Mulder is like catnip for the women surrounding him. The way they smile and bat their eyes at him, trying to be subtle, amuses her. Because her Mulder is oblivious. He’s beaming at his son and stroking the soft tuft of reddish hair on his head. 

She’s still a few steps away but he hears him talk about the alien onesie William is wearing. He found it online one night and was so excited that he ordered three (“for the price of two, Scully! We’re saving money!”) different sizes.

“Excuse me,” Mulder says and now, his smile is directed at hers. “Look who’s there, Will.” Their son starts pumping his legs and throwing his arms around. Any other time, she might have cared about the onlookers but not today. She gets on tiptoe and kisses William’s warm, downy head before she kisses Mulder. He tastes sweet, like their son’s cookies that he likes to steal. Or share, as he explained it to Scully one morning when she caught him munching on them.

“Whhaahwoo!” William exclaims and Scully strokes his soft, round cheek.

“We were looking for you,” Mulder says, holding William’s legs still. “We got derailed.” His grin is huge. No matter where they go, he shows the baby off every chance he gets. Whether it’s the supermarket or the Hoover building. Mulder is a proud dad and he wants everyone to know it.

“Well, you found me.”

“We did,” he says softly, still smiling. “Skinner called me, said he wanted to talk."

“He didn’t say anything to me. You want me to take William?”

“Leave you my secret weapon? No way. Never in the history of the X-Files has a co-production been this popular.”

“Could you please not refer to our child as a co-production? He’s my son, too.” William stuffs his fist into his mouth and babbles. Her heart swells watching. He has her eyes, still as blue as ever, and her coloring. Just like Mulder said the first time he held him after they got home. His mouth, though, is all Mulder. He’s a master pouter, knowing exactly how to use his charm.

“Not at 10 am, he isn’t,” Mulder reminds her and grins because he knows he’s right. When William was a few days old, they decided that Scully would stay home with him for the first few months, after that Mulder would take over before they reevaluated their situation. “There are still people here who haven’t seen him yet, Scully.”

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” She can’t help the smile that curls her lips upwards. Mulder and William have that effect on her.

“The kid is going to redeem the Mulder name at the FBI.”

“What about my name?”

“You’ve never needed redeeming, Scully. Everyone loves you.” He leans forward to kiss her cheek, half squishing William between them. He squeals in delight. “I need to find Skinner and make sure all the secretaries have seen William.” Mulder winks at her and she shakes her head, chuckling.

“Go then. Let me give William a kiss goodbye.” She takes in the baby’s warm scent that tugs at her heartstrings. She touches his legs, his arms and his little, warm tummy. His heart is beating strongly against her hand, reminding her of a butterfly. Scully peppers his face with kisses and he laughs, making spit bubbles.

“Who is this cutie?” A group of young agents approaches them, their eyes as wide as saucers.

“This is William,” Mulder says, pride evident in his voice.

“He is adorable,” one of the female agents coos and touches his small hand. William makes a grab for it and they all laugh.

“Is he- is that kid wearing – are you the Mulders?” The young man’s hair has so much gel in it that it’s practically glowing.

“I’m Agent Scully,” she says, clearing her throat, “and this is Agent Mulder.”

“And this is our son, baby Agent Mulder.” The young agents stare at Mulder with literal heart eyes. They’re still babies themselves, Scully thinks.

“Would you please excuse us? A.D. Skinner is expecting us.” She grabs Mulder’s elbow and drags him along the hallway.

“Hey, I was showing off our son.”

“You’re supposed to see Skinner.”

Mulder nods but it’s obvious that his meeting is the least of his concerns. “I know. I will, I promise. Just-“

“You just want more people to meet William,” she finishes with a sigh.

“Can you blame me?” He points at their son, who is kicking his legs again, obviously agreeing with his father.

“No,” Scully admits. “He’s cute.”

“Scully,” he leans closer to her, their heads touching. It reminds her of the old times when it was just them against the world. She swallows the desire to look around and see if anyone is paying attention, whispering about them again. “I know I shouldn’t say this, but… he’s the cutest kid here.” They both chuckle and William, between them, laughs along.

“You have my blessing. Show everyone how cute he is."

“Why don’t you come with us? You helped make him.”

She throws him a look. “Help, Mulder?”

“Just a bit,” he says, putting his fingers together. She follows them, knowing that she won’t get any work done anyway. Mulder puts his arm around her, drawing her close. Let them talk, she thinks, let them stare. They'll do that anyway, no matter what they do or don't. 

“Hey Colton,” Mulder yells out, “have you met my kid yet?”


End file.
